hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Hogwarts AU
About the AU This has been an AU in the planning for a while. It first started when a few members had taken this quiz to determine what house they'd be sorted into. It wasn't until some talks about the AUs that Cure had brought it up again, after having wanted this AU to be created for a while. So far, this AU only deals with the life of the Fandomly if they were students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Harry Potter series. The Professors and Headmaster are canon characters in this AU. Rules * Everyone must play a student. * Please assume you're in the 7th year when choosing classes, regardless of what year you'll end up being. * This means when choosing classes, you can choose either two or three electives and you are able to drop some of the core classes. * The extra-curricular activities are optional and do not require every member to sign up for something. * You can choose as many extra-curricular activities as is possible to for you to maintain. * If you think up of a club you want but it isn't listed, feel free to add it. Roles Gryffindor House * Mik * Runts * Stella * Talon Hufflepuff House * Cure * Kate * Kirby * Sne Ravenclaw House * Comix * Foo * Sonic * Sot * Turtle * Yen Slytherin House * Kit * Mymy * Tali * Tina Anomalies * Rabbit - Ghost that asks riddles, Ravenclaw House Classes A student in Hogwarts first starts with the seven core subjects: Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. These cores cannot be dropped until the sixth year. At first year, there are also mandatory Flying lessons, however they do not continue in the years to come. At sixth year and above, students who are of age will also being taking mandatory Apparition classes, until they can pass their Apparition exam. By third year, students are given the option to select from six possible elective classes: Alchemy, Arithmancy (described to be similar to numerology), Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes (described to be similar to a language course). A student can pick either a minimum of two electives or a maximum of three electives. These choices cannot be changed until the sixth year. Alchemy * Kirby * Kit * Mik * Mymy * Sonic * Stella * Tali * Tina * Turtle Arithmancy * Foo * Kit * Sot * Talon * Turtle Astronomy * Comix * Cure * Kit * Mik * Mymy * Sonic * Sot * Stella * Tali * Talon * Tina Care of Magical Creatures * Cure * Kate * Kirby * Mik * Mymy * Sne * Sonic * Tali * Talon * Yen Charms * Comix * Cure * Kit * Mik * Mymy * Runts * Sne * Sonic * Sot * Stella * Tali * Talon * Tina * Yen Defence Against the Dark Arts * Cure * Foo * Kirby * Kit * Mik * Runts * Sne * Sonic * Sot * Stella * Tali * Talon * Tina * Yen Divination * Comix * Cure * Foo * Kit * Talon Herbology * Comix * Cure * Foo * Mik * Mymy * Sonic * Sot * Stella * Tali * Talon * Tina History of Magic * Comix * Cure * Foo * Runts * Sne * Sot * Stella * Tali * Tina * Yen Muggle Studies * Comix * Foo * Sot * Stella * Turtle Potions * Cure * Foo * Kirby * Kit * Mik * Runts * Sonic * Sot * Stella * Tali * Talon * Tina Study of Ancient Runes * Comix * Kirby * Mik * Runts * Sot * Stella * Tali * Tina * Yen Transfiguration * Comix * Cure * Kirby * Kit * Mik * Mymy * Runts * Sonic * Sot * Stella * Tali * Talon * Tina * Yen Extra-Curricular Activities Ancient Studies A student club dedicated to studying very ancient history in the magical world. Members: * Comix * Mik * Mymy * Runts * Sne * Sot Art A club that regularly uses a room on the fifth floor to practice their art and learn magical methods of art, such as wizarding photography. Members: * Sonic Choir The school choir ran by Professor Flitwick. Also called the Frog Choir. Members: * Comix * Tina Duelling Club A club dedicated to teaching students the proper way to conduct in magical duels. There are always two teachers present when the club is held. Members: * Kit * Mik * Sne * Talon Orchestra The student orchestra that backs up the Frog Choir's performances. Members: * Violinist - Mik * Pianist - Foo Quidditch A popular sport in the Wizarding world. The school officially has teams that represent each house and compete against each other. * Gryffindor Team ** Keeper ** Chaser - Mik ** Chaser - Runts ** Chaser ** Beater - Talon ** Beater ** Seeker * Hufflepuff Team ** Keeper ** Chaser ** Chaser ** Chaser ** Beater ** Beater ** Seeker - Cure * Ravenclaw Team ** Keeper ** Chaser - Yen ** Chaser ** Chaser ** Beater ** Beater ** Seeker - Foo * Slytherin Team ** Keeper - Mymy ** Chaser ** Chaser ** Chaser ** Beater - Kit ** Beater ** Seeker Student Magazine A club that prints the weekly student magazine, The Warty Quill, first started by Comix. Members: * Comix * Runts * Talon * Tina Outdated info Gryffindor House (These are the old choices, for people who want to see it for reference) * Year 1 ** Gamer Curse ** Polka ** Singer Curse * Year 2 ** Foo ** Tea Curse * Year 3 ** Rach * Year 4 * Year 5 ** Clue * Year 6 ** E ** Talon ** Yen * Year 7 ** Rabbit ** Seme Curse Hufflepuff House (These are the old choices, for people who want to see it for reference) * Year 1 ** Iced ** Panda * Year 2 ** Cat ** Procrastination Curse * Year 3 ** Gemma * Year 4 ** Belu ** Cure ** Pizza Curse ** Silver * Year 5 ** Kirby ** Uke Curse * Year 6 ** Catbed ** Chocolate Curse ** Kishiro ** Poofing Curse * Year 7 ** Movie Curse Ravenclaw House (These are the old choices, for people who want to see it for reference) * Year 1 ** Haithuar ** Liet ** Ven * Year 2 ** Roma ** Typo Curse * Year 3 ** Heart ** Luna ** Sinna * Year 4 ** AU Curse ** Emma ** Shiny ** Unicorn * Year 5 ** Comix ** Kulta * Year 6 ** Aki ** Kaf ** Mik * Year 7 ** Common Sense ** Real Life Curse Slytherin House (These are the old choices, for people who want to see it for reference) * Year 1 ** Colorpen ** Little * Year 2 ** Khonts ** Stream * Year 3 ** Shipping Curse ** Turtle * Year 4 ** Dragonstar ** Midori ** Rai * Year 5 ** South * Year 6 ** Awake-tan ** Sleep-tan * Year 7 ** Exam Curse ** Katsuno ** Mymy ** Naru Category:Fandomly AU